


Fool's Gold

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...But here’s the thing. You can’t just score him. You have to make him fall in love with you. Earn his trust. Then get who he’s working for out of him. Understood?”</p><p>Kurt Hummel is the best secret agent they've got and he's been assigned a honey pot mission. Name of the target: Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I had a hard time coming up with a title for this one so I started going through the songs on my phone and stumbled across One Direction's Fool's Gold that I haven't listened to in ages and then when I opened the lyrics and saw:
> 
> I’m the first to admit that I’m reckless  
> I get lost in your beauty and I can’t see two feet in front of me  
> And I know in my heart, you’re just a moving part
> 
> And yeah I’ve let you use me from the day that we first met  
> But I’m not done yet  
> Falling for you  
> Fool’s gold  
> And I knew that you’d turn it on for everyone you met  
> But I don’t regret falling for you  
> Fool’s gold
> 
> Yeah I know your love's not real  
> That’s not the way it feels  
> That’s not the way you feel
> 
> and I knew that it was perfect. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story. And I promise to not abandon this one, really.

The room would be covered in pitch darkness if it wasn’t for a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, almost blinding the man sitting on a chair in the middle, with his hands tied behind his back. His eyes are puffy and red from crying and face twisted in sheer fear. Two women are standing in front of him, the blond one observing the whole scene in silence while leaning against the wall, the other one, with black hair and nails so sharp the man still feels their sting on his right cheek, breathing harshly into his face, her palm still raised after the slap.

“I’m gonna ask you _one more time_ —“.

“I told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about! Please, let me go! _Please_ …”.

He hangs his head low and his small body shakes with sobs. The woman is visibly buzzing with anger, almost ready to deliver a strong kick from her stilettos right to his ribs when the blond one steps in, grabs her by the wrist and drags away.

“Santana, you have to let go. It’s been hours. We’re not getting anything out of him.”

“But it’s _him_! You saw the DNA tests! _He_ ’s the one who’s been stealing our files! His hair has been found after one of the fights when ours stepped in. We’ve got him now and we _have to_ make him talk who he’s working for.”

“But there’s nothing we can do! He’s obviously not caving in and we can’t give him anything, you know the Council would never allow this. We have to release him.”

Quinn makes Santana look her in the eye and after a small silent battle, during which Santana is almost throwing daggers with her eyes, the taller woman sighs deeply and nods towards the opposite wall, where she knows is a two-way mirror. A man in a black uniform enters the room holding a small syringe, filled with silver liquid, in his hand, sharply grabs the man by his hair and swiftly injects the serum into the exposed flesh of his neck. The man’s eyelids drop immediately and his body slumps numbly.

“Get him out of my sight” Santana growls and then turns towards Quinn “and I want Hummel in my office. Now.”

***

“You want me to do _what_?”

“C’mon, Hummel, you’ve heard me. And it’s not like you’ve never done this before.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t do honey pot missions anymore. I’ve earn my right to decline them. Send someone else.”

“But that’s the _point_! We can’t send anyone else! As much as it pains me to admit this, you are our best agent and this isn’t just any honey pot mission. The stakes are high. See for yourself.”

Massive screens on the wall behind Santana’s back lit up and come to life. Dozens of photos and statistics paint themselves in front of Kurt’s eyes and it takes him a moment to realize what he’s looking at.

“How long has this been going on for?”

“A couple of weeks. But somehow they know exactly when and how to strike and every time they  steal something valuable but something no one’s working on at the moment. The worst part is, people have started missing, too. Twelve of our agents by now, and still counting. We haven’t been contacted about any kind of ransom nor have received any threats. But they disappear into thin air and we’ve failed to locate them. So it’s not only about crucial information mission. The stake’s much higher. Many people’s lives may be in danger.”

He has never seen her look this concerned nor determined. He sighs and shakes his head.

“Details of the target, please.”

“Blaine Devon Anderson. 25 years old. 5' 8" height. Lives in Brooklyn, New York City. Works as a music teacher in a private primary school.”

Kurt examines an ID picture on the screen. The man looks absolutely ordinary. He squints his eyes.

“Why him?”

“During one of the attacks, our guards stepped in and tried to capture the thief. He got away but later on, one black hair was found and after DNA scans, it brought as to him.”

A video recording from one of the security cameras starts playing. It’s from the room where they keep the files from K to P. One person, fully clad in a body-fitting black suit, comes in and goes straight to one of the cabinets. He skims the papers inside and the moment when he starts pulling out one of the binders, three security men enter and take no time in fighting the intruder. Kurt raises his eyebrows while watching the thief fight. He’s fast and bendy, his small body enabling him to duck all the punches and get himself out of reach every time someone tries to grab him. Suddenly one of the guards yank him by the nape of his neck but is interrupted by a precise elbow to the stomach. Then the guy literally slides out of the room and blocks the door after himself. Kurt can’t help but to be impressed.

“So you know who he is. Why not just capture him and grill him who he’s working for?”

Without a word, Santana opens another video recording, this time from the black room she spent hours in, trying to get anything out of the guy. To no veil.

“And you understand that killing him was not an option. The Council doesn’t know yet how bad things have gotten so I couldn’t ask for permission to use any of the hard stuff on him. He was really good. And incredibly believable. I saw even Fabray started having doubts about him. So we must get to him the other way.”

 “You gave him the serum?”

“What were we supposed to do? When he didn’t spill, we couldn’t really mark him as guilty, so whipping off the last 24 hours was the best option. He’s gonna think he suffered a really bad case of a stomach bug and spent the whole day vomiting his insides out. High fever being the reason he can’t remember a thing.”

“But how do you even know he’d be interested in me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I know you can give the biggest bedroom eyes when you want to and the only person better at the art of seduction in this agency is standing right in front of you. He’s a gold-star, sparkling homosexual, I see no reason why he wouldn’t want to bang you. But here’s the thing. You can’t just score him. You have to make him fall in love with you. Earn his trust. Then get who he’s working for out of him. Understood?”

“And then what?”

“What do you mean?”

“What happens next? To this guy? Once you know what you wanted to know?”

“Don’t burden that pretty head of yours with that. Better keep your focus on the task at hand. We’re going to send you the location where you’ll find him tonight. Get to work. Sweep him off his feet. Then we’ll cut them off. “

***

 

It’s been a week since his conversation with Santana and Kurt ties his steel grey scarf a little bit tighter around his neck before checking the location on his phone for the last time.

**728 Franklin Ave (btwn Sterling & Park Pl)**

The golden leaves are dancing with the wind everywhere, the crisp autumn air bringing color to people’s cheeks. The city’s getting darker, but not even a tiny bit less busier, even though it’s only 7pm. Across the road there’s a small coffee shop, with little tables and chairs standing in front of the entrance, accompanied by at least a dozen pumpkins of all shapes and sizes. There’s a strong scent of coffee and pastry luring passer-bys inside. A woman huddled up in a huge woolen blanket provided by the café is sitting outside, sipping on her drink and intensely staring at her laptop and next to her is a man reading a book. They’re not looking at each other, not even humming an acknowledgment of the other’s presence but they’re holding hands at the top of the table. Kurt glances their way, thinking that apart from being seductive, he needs to be kind and warm, if the rest of information Santana gathered on the target are true. They say the man likes musicals, comic books and his history on Netflix features a lot of romantic comedies. While coming inside, he notices a small black board next to the door, with **“ >Little Zelda< have some coffee, read a book, find a mate*results guaranteed**” written on it in white letters. They don’t know just how true it will prove itself to be for their one customer in the near future.

***

The reason why _Little Zelda_ is Blaine’s favorite coffee shop is not only because it’s close to his apartment, but because coming here feels like being enveloped in a warm blanket of love and delicious beverages. Whenever he needs a moment to himself or a nice place where he can plan the next lesson for his kids at school, he hurries inside, sits on his beloved chair right in the middle of the distance between the entrance and the counter, and lets out a long sigh. He has grown familiar with the staff and some of the regular customers, who always share little smiles or polite nods with him whenever their eyes meet. The baristas know how he likes his coffee order and sometimes add a little something to his usual order to surprise him, which Blaine appreciates very much and doesn’t forget to leave a tip on his way out.

He’s halfway through his medium drip with an extra pump of an apple sauce when his eyes land on a man he has never seen before. He knows that because Blaine’s sure as hell he would have remembered him. The man chose the seat right in front of the counter, where at a small table he’s set up his laptop and a grande cup of whatever steaming drink he bought. Blaine tries not to openly stare, so he risks quick glances every now and then.

The man’s posture is straight, but not stiff. His broad shoulder are clad in a dark green emerald peacoat , with a nice steel grey scarf hanging loosely around his long neck. Blaine takes in the man’s well-defined jawline and the cute slope of his nose. The chestnut color of his perfectly coffined hair. His slightly parted pink lips and strong but slim fingers skimming the keyboard of his laptop from time to time. He watches, mesmerized, as the man reaches for his drink, brings it to his mouth and drink slowly. He closes his eyes and visibly savors the beverage. Blaine didn’t mean to stare, of course he didn’t, but now he does and he doesn’t really realize it until the man looks his way and their eyes meet. Despite his throat being dry and heart beating in his chest like crazy, Blaine offers a friendly smile, like he wasn’t just memorizing every single inch of the man’s skin that his eyes could take in. To Blaine’s absolute delight, the man smiles back and there’s something so coy about this little upturn of the corners of his lips, as if he knows a secret that Blaine does not. But he’s so willing to find out.

After that little exchange, Blaine sneaks a little glance here and there in the man’s direction, but he doesn’t look back. As silly as Blaine feels, he cannot get back to work anymore, for his mind cannot stay away from this stunning creature. An hour goes by and the man packs up his stuff and gets up to leave (Blaine’s eyes land on his long legs covered in the tightest, back skinny jeans and his mind blanks out for a second). He tells himself not to look up, _jesus Blaine you’re not in high school anymore, do not look up,_ but then the man’s opening the door and looking behind his shoulder right at Blaine. And there’s that smile again, almost a smirk, but there’s nothing arrogant behind it, no, it feels like he’s trying very hard not to laugh and there are joyous sparks glistening in his eyes. Blaine cannot see their color from this far but he bets they’re beautiful. He doesn’t wave, doesn’t turn back and proposes to Blaine like Blaine would like to, simply leaves. But he doesn’t leave Blaine mind.


End file.
